beepediafandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Beepedia:Duel
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Onko riita ratkottavana? Vai haluatko selvittää kumpi on parempi ihan muuten vaan? Tervetuloa Beepedian taisteluareenalle! Perusteluja ei tarvitse laittaa ellei välttämättä halua. =Round 1 - Fight!= Skitsofrenia vs. obsessiivis-kompulsiivinen häiriö *Skitsofrenia. Siinä on mukana koko joukkue. --Napoleone Buonaparte 23. toukokuuta 2010 kello 20.27 (UTC) *Onko todella pakko valita jompikumpi? Et nyt aina valittaisi kaikesta ja vaatisi omia ehtoja joka kyselyyn, vittu että nolottaa tollasen seurassa... No ei ole mikään pakko roikkua mukana! No hyvä on! Minä lähden! Hyvä! Äläkä koskaan tule takaisin! --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 24. toukokuuta 2010 kello 09.17 (UTC) Mortal Kombat vs. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * Mortal Kombat pieksee musiikeillaan ja legendaarisella maineellaan. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure saa kuitenkin extra-bonusta Dio Brandosta ja hänen Za Warudo -tekniikastaan. --Neo Abyssos 23. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.11 (UTC) *Gold Experience Requiem. Menepä Googlettamaan ja anna aivojesi räjähtää näppäimistölle haxin yliannostuksen johdosta.--B14 24. toukokuuta 2010 kello 02.13 (UTC) Rageguy vs. Trollface * Trollface. Rageguy on tylsä. --Neo Abyssos 23. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.11 (UTC) *Trollface voittaa aina. Paitsi kun vastassa on 50px.--B14 24. toukokuuta 2010 kello 02.19 (UTC) *Trollface. --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 24. toukokuuta 2010 kello 09.17 (UTC) Sauron vs. Voldemort * Se Michael Jacksonin nenäleikkausta pahemman käsittelyn saanut kalpea kääpä ei ole minkäänlainen vastus Sauronille. --Neo Abyssos 23. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.11 (UTC) *Tornin huipulla istuva silmä vastaan huonon elokuva-adaptaation saanut käärmepahis? Silmä vie, pelkän nostalgisuudenkin voimalla.--B14 24. toukokuuta 2010 kello 02.20 (UTC) *Melkor. --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 24. toukokuuta 2010 kello 09.17 (UTC) BlackWarGreymon vs. Mew 2 *BLÄKVOORGREIMOOON! Ei vaan, kumpikin täyttä paskaa. --Neo Abyssos 23. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.11 (UTC) Fredrik II Suuri vs. Otto von Bismarck *Tiukka matsi. Bismarck oli politiikan supertaituri, Fredrik taas sotilaallinen nero ja ällistyttävä kulttuuri-ihme. Fredrik voittaa niukasti viheltämällä huilullaan sellaisen yliääneen, että se halkaisee Bismarckin Pickelhauben. --Napoleone Buonaparte 23. toukokuuta 2010 kello 20.27 (UTC) *Molemmat mahtavia, mutta Fredrik II vie voiton ollessaan kultturelli soturikuningas. Lisäksi hänellä oli hienommat vaatteet. --Neo Abyssos 23. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.11 (UTC) Star Wars vs. Star Trek * Star Wars voittaa. May the Plot be with you. Always. --Neo Abyssos 23. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.11 (UTC) * Star Warsista on mahdollista päästä melko hyvin perille käymällä videovuokraamossa vuokraamassa kuusi elokuvaa. Star Trekiä ymmärtääkseen on katsottava koko vitun sarja alusta asti.--B14 24. toukokuuta 2010 kello 02.18 (UTC) * Star Trek on ihan vitun kummallinen salatiede, josta jotain itua saadakseen pitäisi todella katsoa ihan helvetisti jaksoja. Minkä lisäksi en ole tutustunut muutenkaan koko sarjaan paitsi TNG:hen, ja Star Wars -leffat (ne alkuperäiset kolme) olivat vaikuttavampia. Valitsenpa siis Star Warsin. --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 24. toukokuuta 2010 kello 09.17 (UTC) * Tähtien sodassa oli selvästi jotain kunnianhimoakin mukana ja vähemmän tahattoman koomiset näyttelijät. Siksi sen camp-arvo on tosin pienempi, mutta se voittaa. --Napoleone Buonaparte 24. toukokuuta 2010 kello 09.58 (UTC) (Vaikka onhan toki myös Star Trek todella vaikuttava:) 4SK0cUNMnMM MMORPG:t vs. oikea elämä * Siis hei oikeessa elämässähän grafiikat on paljon hienommat, mut sun grindauksesta menee osa serverin ylläpitoon - ellet sä sitten grindaa rahaa laittomasti. Jollet sä maksa osaa sun grindauksesta serverille, sut bännätään. Törkeetä siis hei. Mut silti hei, grafiikkojen takii kandee pelata Oikeeta Elämää, you know. --Neo Abyssos 23. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.11 (UTC) *Musta perma death on hyvä ominaisuus.--B14 24. toukokuuta 2010 kello 02.24 (UTC) Shakki vs. tammi *Shakki ja matti. --Napoleone Buonaparte 23. toukokuuta 2010 kello 20.27 (UTC) *Shakki, vaikka olen aika huono pelaamaan sitä. --Neo Abyssos 23. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.11 (UTC) *Shakki. Sitä minä sentään osaan edes joten kuten.--B14 24. toukokuuta 2010 kello 02.17 (UTC) Homer Simpson vs. Peter Griffin *Aluksi pidin enemmän Homerista. Simpsonien tultua tylsemmäksi pidin enemmän Peter Griffinistä. Nyt en pidä kummastakaan erityisemmin. Mutta jos he olisivat katutappelussa, Homer voittaisi. --Neo Abyssos 23. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.11 (UTC) *Ripoff vai alkuperäinen? No alkuperäinen, totta vitussa!--B14 24. toukokuuta 2010 kello 02.15 (UTC) *Simpsonien ensimmäisen noin kahdeksan tuotantokauden nerokkuuteen ei ole se surkea Family Guy koskaan yltänyt, vaikka Simpsonit huonommaksi onkin sittemmin mennyt. Joten Homer, ehdottomasti. --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 24. toukokuuta 2010 kello 09.17 (UTC) Turku vs. Tampere *Turku, kaikesta huolimatta. Perinteikkäämmin paska. Lisäksi minulla rannikko voittaa yleisesti ottaen sisämaan, vaikka olisi isompikin järvi lähistöllä. --Napoleone Buonaparte 23. toukokuuta 2010 kello 20.27 (UTC) *En tunne vielä Turkua tarpeeksi hyvin (sanovat sitä kuitenkin Suomen perseenreiäksi), ja Tampereesta olen saanut hyvin mitäänsanomattoman kuvan. Mielipiteeni ratkeaa, kunhan mahdollisesti tutustun Turkuun yliopiston myötä. --Neo Abyssos 23. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.11 (UTC) *Ehkä siellä rannikolla ei olisi kesäisin näin helvetin kuuma...--B14 24. toukokuuta 2010 kello 02.16 (UTC) *Sanotaan nyt Turku. --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 24. toukokuuta 2010 kello 09.17 (UTC) Perunamuusi vs. hiiva *Perunamuusssssi. Isoäidin. --Napoleone Buonaparte 23. toukokuuta 2010 kello 20.27 (UTC) *Perunamuussi. Ja täällä Hämeessä se on muu'ss'i kahdella ä'ss'ällä, sanoivat kielinatsit mitä hyvänsä. --Neo Abyssos 24. toukokuuta 2010 kello 09.48 (UTC) *WHAT KIND OF CRAZY MATCHUP IS THIS?!?--B14 24. toukokuuta 2010 kello 02.21 (UTC) *Perunamuussi. --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 24. toukokuuta 2010 kello 09.17 (UTC) *Perunamuussi. --Päsmäri 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 11.10 (UTC) Super Mario vs. Stalin *Antaisin milloin tahansa valtion ennemmin Super Marion kuin Stalinin haltuun. Mario hyppää kevyesti Joe-sedän olemattomiin. --Napoleone Buonaparte 23. toukokuuta 2010 kello 20.27 (UTC) *Mariokin ymmärtää, että talous pyörii kolikoita keräten. --Neo Abyssos 23. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.11 (UTC) *Mario tuhosi Kuolemantähden - olen nähnyt siitä Flash-animaationkin, joten sen on oltava totta. Mario > Kuolemantähti > Maapallo > Stalin.--B14 24. toukokuuta 2010 kello 02.22 (UTC) *Mario! --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 24. toukokuuta 2010 kello 09.17 (UTC) *Kyllä Mario. --Päsmäri 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 11.10 (UTC) Shoop-Da-Whoop vs. Michael Jackson * Ikävä sanoa, että jopa Jackson käristyisi Lazorista. --Neo Abyssos 23. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.11 (UTC) * MUGENissakin Michael Jackson on itseasiassa aika huono, kun taas Shoop da Whoop on voittamaton.--B14 24. toukokuuta 2010 kello 02.23 (UTC) Sinatuubapaska vs. YTMND.com * Hmm. YTMND:ssä ei ainakaan ole sitä iänikuista Ismo-spämmiä. --Neo Abyssos 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 10.46 (UTC) *En tiedä, Sinätuubapaskoja olen joskus tylsistyksissäni katsellut. Valtaosa niistä on vitun huonoja. --Päsmäri 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 11.10 (UTC) Scifi vs. fantasia * Fantasia on mielestäni hieman parempaa. Taru Sormusten Herrasta, Silmarillion, Hobitti ja Maameren tarinat ovat hyviä. Scifissäkin on joitakin mahtavia teoksia. Uudemmat teokset eivät kummastakaan genrestä ole mieleeni. --Neo Abyssos 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 10.46 (UTC) *Scifi. --Päsmäri 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 11.10 (UTC) Indiana Jones vs. MacGyver *MacGyver forever--B14 24. toukokuuta 2010 kello 13.12 (UTC) *Mäkkaivuri. --Neo Abyssos 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 10.46 (UTC) Kissat vs. koirat *Koirat ovat mielestäni mukavampia. Kissat ovat arvaamattomia. --Neo Abyssos 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 10.46 (UTC) *Kissat, ne ovat arvaamattomampia. --Päsmäri 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 11.10 (UTC) *Ketut.--B14 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 11.37 (UTC) *Sekä että. --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 20.49 (UTC) *Kissoilla on tiettyä ylimielistä arvokkuutta. Ne uskaltavat kynsiä kättä, joka niitä ruokkii. --Napoleone Buonaparte 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 23.03 (UTC) Kannettava vs. pöytätietokoneet * Olen kannettavan kannalla. Kuluttaa vähemmän sähköä, vie vähemmän tilaa ja pitää vähemmän melua. Uudempien mallien suorituskyvyssäkään ei ole moittimista. --Neo Abyssos 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 10.46 (UTC) Crash Bandicoot vs. Rayman *Crash voittaa. --Neo Abyssos 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 10.46 (UTC) *Hankala valinta, mutta asetun Raymanin puolelle. Rayman on paras. --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 20.49 (UTC) Merkantilismi vs. sosialismi *Paskaa molemmat.--B14 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 11.37 (UTC) *Merkantilismista voi olla helpompi siirtyä johonkin parempaan. Jostain syystä CIV IV:ssa tosin sosialistinen talous toimii ällistyttävän mahtavasti. *Kummatkin hyvin arveluttavia mutta periaatteessa kehityskelpoisia. --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 20.49 (UTC) Abraham Lincoln vs. Barack Obama *HOPE--B14 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 11.37 (UTC) *Kyllä tässä täytyy Lincolnilla mennä, oli sen verta paljon tiukempi paikka sillä vanhalla partasuulla. Hän tosin heitti oikeusvaltion periaatteet romukoppaan, vaan eipä saa Obamakaan Guantánamoa suljettua. --Napoleone Buonaparte 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 12.14 (UTC) *Lincoln oli rauhan mies, Obamasta ei osaa oikein sanoa. --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 20.49 (UTC) Piirrosanimaatio vs. 3D-animaatio * Hyvin tehty piirrosanimaatio voittaa kömpelön 3D:n. Tarkasti tehty 3D-animaatio voittaa jopa oikean elämän. --Neo Abyssos 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 10.46 (UTC) *Piirrosanimaatio. Siinä on mukana sydäntä ja suurempi jännetuppitulehdusriski. --Päsmäri 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 11.10 (UTC) *Piirrosanimaatio, helposti.--B14 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 11.37 (UTC) *Pidän enemmän piirrosanimaatiosta noin yleisesti. Sallin yksittäispoikkeukset, sillä minulla on kolmiulotteinen sydän. --Napoleone Buonaparte 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 12.14 (UTC) *Piirrosanimaatiot periaatteessa. --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 20.49 (UTC) Aristoteles vs. Nietzsche *Nietzschellä on punkkariviikset! --Päsmäri 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 11.10 (UTC) *Aristoteles. Nietzscheä on käytetty liikaa väärin.--B14 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 11.37 (UTC) *Niukasti Aristoteles, vaikka Nietzschellä on niin paljon energiaa, että todennäköisesti selättäisi Aristoteleen kapakkatappelussa. Aristoteles on kuitenkin vielä paljon laaja-alaisempi, perustavanlaatuisempi ja... eettisesti hieman vähemmän epäilyttävä. Sääli sinänsä, että Aristoteleelta ovat meille säilyneet kai vain hänen luentorunkonsa tms. viimeistelemättömät muistiinpanonsa, sillä ainakin Ciceron mukaan Aristoteleen koottujen teosten proosatyyli on vielä parempaa kuin Platonilla, ja niinhän ei säilyneiden teosten valossa tosiaankaan ole. Odotamme suuria Herculaneumin ja Pompeijin kaivauksista yhä. Nietzsche on kyllä siitä hyvä, että hän on tinkimätön ja armoton myös itseään kohtaan. --Napoleone Buonaparte 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 12.56 (UTC) *Nietzschestä olen kiinnostuneempi. --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 20.49 (UTC) Huuhkaja vs. sarvipöllö *Huuhkaja. Sarvipöllö on välillä aika tylsä pökkelö. --Päsmäri 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 11.10 (UTC) *Huuhkaja on kovempi.--B14 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 11.37 (UTC) *Huuhkajalle ei tulisi mieleenkään pottuilla. Sarvipöllölle ei taas oikein tule muuta tehtävää mieleen. --Napoleone Buonaparte 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 12.14 (UTC) *Huuhkaja on aika komea lintu. --Neo Abyssos 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 12.41 (UTC) *Siis Bubo bubo vai Asio otus (osasin lintukirjan tieteelliset nimet ulkoa jo alle 2-vuotiaana)? En voi valita. --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 20.49 (UTC) B14 vs. Luoma *Peelo, Sankaritar ja Kondis. --87.93.144.18 10. elokuuta 2010 kello 11.23 (UTC) Nazgûl vs. kuolonsyöjät *Nazgülit on aika kovia. Kuolonsyöjät on pelkkiä tunareita. --Päsmäri 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 11.10 (UTC) *Nazgûlit vievät. Kuolonsyöjät otti turpiin koululaisilta, 'nuff said.--B14 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 11.37 (UTC) *9v9 -taistelun jälkeen kuolonsyöjät olisi viety Mordorin örkkien ruuaksi. --Neo Abyssos 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 12.41 (UTC) *Tolkien on suurempi kirjailija kuin Rowling. Mutta nazgûlin kanssa vertailuun sopisivat paremmin ankeuttajat. (Jolloin nazgûl veisivät vielä suuremman voiton, sillä ankeuttajathan ovat ihan sormusaavekopioita.) --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 20.49 (UTC) Älykkyys vs. lihasvoima *Älykkyys. --Päsmäri 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 11.10 (UTC) *Älykkyys.--B14 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 11.37 (UTC) *Älykkyys, paitsi täydellisen välittömässä fyysisessä kontaktitilanteessa. --Napoleone Buonaparte 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 12.14 (UTC) *Älykkyys. Ovela ihminen voi juonitella pari lihaskimppua puolelleen. --Neo Abyssos 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 12.41 (UTC) *Älykkyys, vaikka sen voikin määritellä niin monella tapaa. --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 20.49 (UTC) MTV3 vs. YLE TV1 *YLE TV1. Kumpikin tarjoaa roppakaupalla paskaa, mutta kolmosella on sen lisäksi vielä mainoksia. Lisäksi ykköseltä ei tule tosi-tv:tä juuri yhtään ja viihdeohjelmatkin ovat laadukkaampia. --Päsmäri 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 11.10 (UTC) *Ykkönen vie. Tosi-TV <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< Paskimmat asiat, mitä Ykköseltä on koskaan tullut.--B14 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 11.37 (UTC) *Ykkönen voittaa helposti. Ne selviävät uutisistaan yhdellä ankkurilla, ja loppukevennysten puuttuminen on merkittävä etu. Ymmärrän toki, että mainoskanavan on tehtävä kovemmin tulosta, mutta Kolmoselta tulee todella harvoin mitään, mitä kiinnostaisi katsoa. Mainokset ovat sontaa ja kanavan yleisilme on tekemällä tehty, mukamenevä ja ohjelmisto populistinen. Sopii tietysti varmaan toisille. **(Älkäähän muuten vain jättäkö tänään väliin illan myöhäiselokuvaa Teemalta!) --Napoleone Buonaparte 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 12.44 (UTC) *Ykkösen luontodokumentit ovat mahtavia, toisin kuin kolmosen dokumentit Bernadotten suvusta. --Neo Abyssos 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 12.41 (UTC) *Ykkönen voittaa helposti, vaikka YLE ottaakin ihan hirveitä ohjelmia ohjelmistoonsa siihen nähden, että he eivät ole kaupallinen media. --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 20.49 (UTC) Ulkonäkö vs. luonne *Luonne vie. --Päsmäri 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 11.10 (UTC) *Luonne.--B14 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 11.37 (UTC) *Luonne on kohtalo, sanoi Herakleitos. --Napoleone Buonaparte 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 12.14 (UTC) *Luonne ystävyydessä. Vieraiden ihmisten luonnetta on vaikea arvioida. --Neo Abyssos 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 12.41 (UTC) *Luonne. --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 20.49 (UTC) Perussuomalaiset vs. Muutos 2011 *Tämä on kyllä paha. Minulle on hyvin vaikeata valita näistä kahdesta. Jotenkin vaikuttaa siltä, että Muutos 2011 olisi lähtökohdiltaan hieman liberaalimpi ja koulutetumpi, jos ei nyt välttämättä sivistyneempi. Ongelma on siinä, että molempien piirissä liikkuu epämääräistä sakkia, jota voisi paremman puutteessa luonnehtia termillä (kvasi)fasisti, sikäli kuin sanalla enää on jokin merkitys. Irtiotto näistä elementeistä olisi molemmille puolueille eduksi niiden ydintavoitteiden toteutumisen kannalta... ellei sitten oleellinen osa niiden ydintavoitetta ole... ei kai sentään. Siis, molemmissa on tätä sakkia, joka ei tuo liikkeille mitään mutta voi hyvin viedä niiltä paljon. Jos heitä ei voi mitenkään karistaa niskastaan, on heidän vietävissään, ja siinä tapauksessa valinnan tekeminen näiden kahden välillä on minulle mahdotonta. --Napoleone Buonaparte 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 12.14 (UTC) *Ymgblöörh. Kumpaakaan en haluaisi maatamme hallitsemaan, mutta Muutos 2011 on arvaamattomampi, ja voi viedä meitä reippaasti parempaan tai reippaasti huonompaan suuntaan... ehkä sanon Perussuomalaiset. Niillä on sentään Veltto, ja Muutos 2011 nyt on amatöörinörttien käsissä. --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 20.49 (UTC) Kössi Kenguru vs. Transformers *No Kössi perkele. --Päsmäri 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 11.10 (UTC) *TRRRANSFORMAHS! ROBOTS IN DA SQUIZE!--B14 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 11.37 (UTC) *Kössi Kenguru ja pitkällä loikalla sittenkin. --Napoleone Buonaparte 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 12.14 (UTC) *Kössi. --Neo Abyssos 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 12.41 (UTC) *Kössi voittaa ihan kepeästi. --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 20.49 (UTC) Ripa vs. Niko92 adss * Ripa voittaa, koska hän laulaa tunteella. Niko92 olisi päässyt heti Agapion johtaviin ääninäyttelijöihin jos se vielä olisi olemassa. --Neo Abyssos 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 12.41 (UTC) * Ripa, hän on kuningas. Niko92 korkeintaan HC-trolli. --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 20.49 (UTC) Luokka:Kyselyt Luokka:Beepedia